Fancy (Iggy Azalea song)
|artist = ft. |year = 2014 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) April 6, 2017 (JDU) Indian Version May 4, 2017 (JDU) May 18, 2017 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Indian Version) |effort = Low (Classic/Indian Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic/Mashup) 4 (Indian Version) |dg = / / (Classic) (Indian Version) |mashup = Retro Men |alt = Indian Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Indian Version) |mc = JDU Classic 1A: Heliotrope 1B: Dark Purple 2A: Citrus Green 2B: Olive Green Indian Version 1A: Vivid Heliotrope 1B: Copper Brown 2A: Peach Pink 2B: Magenta |pc = St. Tropaz/Violet Eggplant/Surfie Green (Classic) Thunderbird (Indian Version) |gc = Wild Watermelon/Cornflower Blue/Broom (Classic) Shocking Pink (Indian Version) Electric Violet (Indian Version) (Arrows) |lc = Light Bluehttps://youtu.be/8gd8IQ8nK40?t=36m27s Purple (Indian Version)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvXXbmPJ5h0 |pictos = 82 (Classic) 136 (Indian Version) 84 (Mashup) |nowc = Fancy |audio = |choreo = Indian Version Mehdi Kerkouche |perf = Classic Sophia Biza (P2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fB2MZ9iQZm8&t=2m7s Indian Version Erica Gamberucci https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJVZbp0HW-A&t=2m45s }}"Fancy" by ft. is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are a trio of women with looks inspired by the 1990s. P1 P1 has black tied up hair with a blue bandanna. She wears a periwinkle transparent shirt, gold necklaces, a bra seen to be light blue, light blue high-waisted shorts, black knee socks, and periwinkle shoes. P2 P2 has long black hair tied in a low ponytail. She wears a hot pink tube top, periwinkle torn jeans with black suspenders, and turquoise boots. P3 P3 has black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wears a turquoise cropped turtleneck, lavender shorts with yellow and black garters, black leggings, and yellow shoes. fancy_coach_1_big.png|P1 fancy_coach_2_big.png|P2 fancy_coach_3_big.png|P3 Indian Version The Indian Version dancer is a woman in Indian fashion. She has short black hair tied up with a red floral scrunchie. She has a gold bindi on her forehead, and wears a purple blouse, a red and purple saree, a pair of red loose pants, and golden jewelry. Background Classic The background begins with a black backdrop and the song's title. After the intro, a carrier of a delivery truck is present in a still life shot with a time lapse technique. The carriers are red, orange, purple, and blue. This image flips horizontally. At the chorus, there are wooden crates of different colors. They are under some of the lyrics of the song, which in the background are shown to be large with neon color changing outline. Indian Version The alternate background has a pink and peach backdrop with animated gold rangoli patterns. The patterns may appear from sand, and will spin and flash with the beat. During the chorus, clones of the dancer will appear with colored rangoli patterns below them. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. While facing to the left, stoop slightly and point down with your right hand, one by one. Gold Move 2: Put your hand back in a circular move. Gold Move 3: P1: Make a rap pose and kneel slightly. P2: Put your right hand up and use your left hand to support it. P3: Put your right hand on your head and your left hand on your hip. Fancy gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Fancy gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Fancy gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 fancy gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game fancy gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game fancy gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Indian Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Indian Version routine: Gold Moves 1 and 4: Make a semicircular turn while holding your hands vertically to your torso. Gold Move 2: Jump and "hit the air" with your hands and then fall on your knees. Gold Move 3: Extend both of your hands diagonally. Fancyalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 and 4 Fancyalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Fancyalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Fancyalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 4 in-game Fancyalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Fancyalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up while rotating your basin. (Soul Searchin') Soulsearch gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Fancymu gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Fancy has a Mashup with the theme Retro Men which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features male dancers dressed in retro fashion. Dancers *''Soul Searchin’'' (Remake) *''The Power (Remake) *I Want You Back (Remake) *''Soul Searchin’ ''(Remake) 'GM1' *Superstition'' *''Love Boat'' *''I Want You Back (Remake) *That’s the Way (I Like It)'' (Remake) *''Soul Searchin' (Remake) 'GM2' *''Superstition *''Love Boat'' *''Superstition'' *''The Power'' (Remake) *''I Want You Back (Remake) *''Soul Searchin' ''(Remake) 'GM3' *''Superstition *''Love Boat'' *''I Want You Back (Remake) Dance Quests ''Fancy appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Coconut Indian Version *Comet Appearances in Mashups Fancy is featured in the following mashup: Indian Version *''Lean On'' (World) Trivia *''Fancy'' is the third song by Iggy Azalea in the series **It is also the third song by Charli XCX in the series. *The official clean version of Fancy is used in-game, in which "b**ch", "retarded", "f**k", "h*es", "gun", and "drunk" are censored. **However, the instance of "drunk" in the lyrics ("Let s get drunk on the mini bar") is cited by the ESRB for its rating summary. *''Fancy'' is the fourth song to use real-life photos, after Gentleman, Mite Mite☆Kochichi, Happy and Bum Bum Tam Tam. *The Behind the Track interview for this track makes this the sixth track to show Alkis with accessories related to the routine. The other songs are I Gotta Feeling, Let's Groove, William Tell Overture, Boys (Summertime Love), and Circus. *Before the routine was revealed, the Classic dancers were seen on several ads for . *One of the moves in the Classic routine similarly uses a dance move known as the Nae Nae, created by the hip-hop group We Are Toonz for their song "Drop That NaeNae", and later popularized by s Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), which coincidentally became a part of the tracklist on . *P1 resembles a girl in the music video, P2 resembles Iggy Azalea, and P3 resembles Charli XCX. *The Indian Version is the third alternate routine to have cultural influences after It's My Birthday s Bollywood Dance and Papaoutai s African Dance. It is followed by Hey Mama s Geisha version. *In the files, some placeholder pictograms can be found. They show the coaches with partially greyed out clothes; they are in front of a different background, and "FANCY" is written in a different font. **The files also show a Beta pictogram. *''Fancy'' is the only track in whose cover shows only the coaches torsos instead of the full bodies. Gallery Game Files Fancy cover generic.png|''Fancy'' Fancyalt cover generic.png|''Fancy'' (Indian Version) Fancymu_cover_generic.png|''Fancy'' (Mashup) Fancy cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Fancyalt cover albumcoach.png|Indian Version s album coach Fancy_Cover_Albumbkg.png| Album bkg fancy_cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover Fancyalt cover@2x.jpg|Indian Version s cover Fancy p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar on and later games fancy p3 golden ava.png|P3 s golden avatar fancy p3 diamond ava.png|P3 s diamond avatar fancyalt ava.png|Indian Version s avatar fancyalt golden ava.png|Indian Version s golden avatar fancyalt diamond ava.png|Indian Version s diamond avatar fancy pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Fancyalt_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Indian Version) In-Game Screenshots Fancy jd2016 menu.png|''Fancy'' on the menu Fancy jd2016 load.png|Classic s loading screen Fancy jd2016 coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen Fancy jd2016 score.png|Classic s scoring screen Fancyalt jd2016 menu.png|Indian Version on the menu Fancyalt jd2016 load.png|Indian Version s loading screen Fancyalt jd2016 coachmenu.png|Indian Version s coach selection screen Fancyalt jd2016 score.png|Indian Version s scoring screen Fancymu jd2016 coachmenu 7thgen.png|Mashup s coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Fancymu jd2016 score 7thgen.png|Mashup s scoring screen (7th-Gen) Fancy jd2017 menu.jpg|''Fancy'' on the menu (2017) Fancy jd2017 load.png|Classic s loading screen (2017) Fancy jd2017 coachmenu.jpg|Classic s coach selection screen (2017) Fancy jd2017 score.png|Classic s scoring screen (2017) Fancyalt jd2017 menu.png|Indian Version on the menu (2017) Fancyalt jd2017 load.png|Indian Version s loading screen (2017) Fancyalt jd2017 coachmenu.png|Indian Version s coach selection screen Fancyalt jd2017 score.png|Classic s scoring screen (2017) Promotional Images fancy promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 fancy promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Fancy promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Fancy p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach 1 Fancy p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach 2 Fancy p3 promo coach.png|Promotional coach 3 Behind the Scenes Fancy bts 1.png|Behind the scenes 1 (Classic) Fancy bts 2.gif|Behind the scenes 2 (Classic) Beta Elements Fancy placeholder pictos.png|Placeholder pictograms fancy beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others Fancy background.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Iggy Azalea - Fancy (Explicit) ft. Charli XCX Teasers Fancy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fancy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Fancy - Just Dance 2016 Fancy - Just Dance Now Fancy - Just Dance 2017 Fancy - Just Dance 2018 Fancy - Just Dance 2019 'Indian Version' Fancy (Indian Version) - Just Dance 2016 Fancy (Indian Version) - Just Dance 2017 Fancy (Indian Version) - Just Dance 2018 Fancy (Indian Version) - Just Dance Now 'Mashup' Fancy (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 References Site Navigation es:Fancy de:Fancy Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Charli XCX Category:Songs by Iggy Azalea Category:All Female Trios Category:Trios Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Erica Gamberucci Category:Sophia Biza Category:Clean versions